


Wait for the Apocalypse With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camping, Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Nightmares, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Short, Stars, but alex is still gender fluid, just currently female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and Magnus have a much-needed talk after being head over heels for each other for a few months.





	Wait for the Apocalypse With Me

**Author's Note:**

> What time is it? 1 AM! Sorry for any mistakes (Please read this to the tune of high school musical)
> 
> I've been thinking about this situation since I finished the Hammer of Thor so I thought I'd write it down. Hope you like it!

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

 

It’s nighttime and Alex and Magnus are sitting in front of a fire. The others had gone to bed a few hours ago. Alex tried to sleep as well but woke up after an hour because of a nightmare. 

 

She’d been getting nightmares a lot. 

 

After trying to calm down (and failing) Alex left her tent and saw Mangus sitting by the fire. He had told the others that he was going to put it out soon but apparently he didn’t, opting instead to stare at the flames while the others slept. Alex wouldn’t admit it, but she’s grateful for the company. 

 

“Yeah, I kissed some chick in seventh grade. Haven’t had much experience since then.”

 

Alex nods. Your love life really starts to spiral downwards once you die. 

 

Magnus pulls his flannel tightly around himself and looks up at the sky. Neither he nor Alex have seen the stars so clearly in a long time. That’s what happens when you live in the city. 

 

“Would you like to kiss me?” Alex asks, deciding to cut to the chase (she’s been avoiding that particular question for a few months now). 

 

Magnus turns red and looks away from the stars. “No, I, er… how did you know?”

 

“I noticed you staring and at first I thought it was like, a, I don’t know. When people stare at me it isn’t usually positive. But then we became closer and, well, yeah. You’re not the type of person to stare because someone looks funny.”

 

The boy nods, then smiles, then nods again. “Would you like to kiss  _ me?”  _ He asks.

 

_ Oh gods please yes, you smell like the forest and your smile rivals the sun _ , Alex thinks. She tries to hide her smile and shrugs. “Whatever.” 

 

“Right, ok,” Magnus says. He looks back up at the sky and Alex can see him naming constellations.

 

“Are you going to do anything?” 

 

“I’m nervous,” he admits. Alex smiles and moves a bit closer to him.

 

“You don’t need to be. I mean, I know I’m devastatingly attractive, but I don’t bite.”

 

Magnus chuckles a bit and Alex’s smile grows. “I mean, I can if you want me too, but in general I don’t,” she says.

“Let’s stick to, er, normal kissing for now.”

 

“Boring,” Alex laughs. Magnus is staring at her in the same way he’s been doing since they met and  _ gods, Alex,  _ she thinks,  _ you should have figured this out months ago.  _

 

She takes his hand and gives it a tight squeeze before letting go and moving her hand towards his face. Alex’s heart is working overtime as she cups his cheek and moves in and she’s kissing Magnus Chase and he’s warm and smells like pine and it’s everything she’s been dreaming about since they’ve met.  

 

They pull away after a while. Magnus sighs happily and Alex leans on his shoulder and the two look up at the sky again, relishing the only perfect moment either of them has had for a while. 

 

“Alex?” Magnus says after a while. Alex is a bit disappointed that the moment is lost but she doesn’t mind too much. She’s still cuddling with the son of Frey in a beautiful forest under a perfect sky. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Um, what does this mean for us now? Like, are we…?”

 

Alex smiles. “Well, Magnus Chase,” she says, “Would you like to wait for the apocalypse with me?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless self-promotion:   
> My tumblr is captain-iamallama1-7-130-25. If you want to talk to me that would be great! I'm lonely.


End file.
